fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad!
|season=3 |episode=15 |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard=Heather Martinez Shawn Murray |director=Ken Bruce Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |music direction= |airdate=(Australia) September 13, 2002 (US) May 9, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Engine |previous=Mother Nature |next=Engine Blocked |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 Superhero Spectacle}} The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad! is the fifteenth episode of Season 3. Plot When Timmy accidentally releases the Crimson Chin's arch-villain, the Nega-Chin into our world... all hell breaks loose! Worse, the Nega-Chin has released all of the Chin's villains too! With the Chin still in his book and Cosmo and Wanda unable to wish them back, Timmy has no choice! He needs help! Super help! And that means... Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad return!!! Synopsis The episode begins with Mr. and Mrs. Turner entering Timmy's horribly messy room in search of him. However, the mess has gotten so out of hand, that there's green gunk on the fishbowl, a rat living in the room and eating a left out pizza, and a... whatever it is under the bed, eating scraps of popcorn. After Mr. Turner grabs Mrs. Turner, claiming the mess is too horrible to see, we see that Timmy, along with Cosmo and Wanda, are in Timmy's "Essential Crimson Chin" comic book, in the guise of Cleft, Clefto and Ace, putting off cleaning his room. In this particular issue, the Chin faces one of his most feared nemesis, the Iron Lung, who immediately tries to suck Cleft in using his suction power, but is slowed down, by Chin giving Cleft a boost with his "Power Pupils". However, the suction is still too strong, until Ace and Clefto toss a sewer manhole at Iron Lung's mouth, stopping the suction long enough for CC and Cleft to give Iron Lung a punch into a pile of villains comprised of Bronze Kneecap, Brass Knuckles, and Titanium Toenail. Crimson Chin comes to one conclusion, that these villains were rallied by the Nega-Chin, Crimson Chin's evil double from a parallel chin-iverse. While they begin an inspection of the city, Chin is grabbed by Nega-Chin, and subsequently beaten up. Timmy hears the voice of his parents, and unaware that Nega-Chin is right behind them, makes the wish that they were back in his room. Later, when Timmy appears in his bedroom, Nega-Chin is wondering where he is, stating that if he were to wrap his hands around Timmy's throat, he'd be doing it in three dimensions. Timmy, oblivious to the fact that it's the NEGA-Chin instead of the CRIMSON Chin, wonders why Cosmo and Wanda brought him with them. Wanda explains that he said, "I wish we were back in my room!", and Cosmo continues the explanation saying that "we" could mean anything: *"We three," *"We the people," or Cosmo's favorite... *"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Nega-Chin then picks up the "Essential Crimson Chin" book, as Timmy's parents beat on the door! Timmy tells his fairies to poof him into the treehouse, and give him anything he wants. In the Treehouse, Nega-Chin destroys a radio, a soda bottle, and Timmy's fake golf clubs. Cosmo wonders if the Nega-Chin, still under the impression that he's the Crimson Chin, is okay, and Wanda notices the darker costume. However, Nega-Chin fools them by saying it was a "mood costume" that "turns dark when I get intense". The fairies fall for it, and tell him that he's entitled to anything he wants. The Nega-Chin laughs evilly at this realization. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Turner break down the door, the latter using the former's head as a battering ram, and Mrs. Turner issues Timmy an ultimatum, If Timmy does have his room clean by 9:00PM, he would be grounded. A tentacle promptly wriggles out of the dresser drawer and wraps around Mrs. Turner's wrist and she screams in horror, as Mr. Turner pulls her back shouting, "Honey no! It's too horrifying!" Timmy prepares to wish the Chin back into the book, but is interrupted by an explosion, as his charred and blackened fairies appear. Timmy asks what happened, as they point out the window, and Timmy sees Nega-Chin, as well as Iron Lung, Bronze Kneecap, Brass Knuckles, and Titanium Toenail, out of the book, and ready to teach the 3-D world Nega-Chin's three Ds, "Destruction, Doom and.... MORE Doom!" Timmy realizes that he asked his Fairies to give Nega-Chin whatever he wished for, which follows as thus: #All of his supervillain buddies out of the book. #Immunity from being wished back into the book. #That Cosmo and Wanda's magic couldn't touch him or his pals. #That Timmy couldn't wish his room clean. Upon hearing the 4th wish, Timmy becomes furious. He realizes his parents would kill him, but then comes to a second realization. HE couldn't do anything, but his PARENTS could, as Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad! So, Cosmo and Wanda once again give them superpowers in order to combat the evil supervillains. It just so happened that Mr. and Mrs. Turner were watching a newscast of the raid on Dimmsdale by the supervillains, and sprang into action the moment they saw it. Timmy then poofs to downtown Dimmsdale to watch his parents kick some bad guy butt. Downtown, Timmy and his fairies appear, to see the Brass Knuckles and Iron Lung break into the Dimmsdale Bank, and rob it of all it's money using Iron Lung's suction powers. The army tries to stop them with tanks, but the Titanium Toenail leaps in and uses his Titanium Toenail Clippings to slice the tank cannons in half. Next, a riot squad tries to move in and beat them up, but to no avail, as the Bronze Kneecap then used his big bronze kneecap's net cannon to capture the riot squad, and Nega-Chin to lift them up. The Nega-Chin also begins claiming that they were writing their own stories, and this time they were going to win, only to be rebutted by Dyno Dad saying, "Guess again, you big bully!", and being socked in the face. Mighty Mom and Dyno dad freed the riot squad, and prepared to face the five supervillains in a no holds barred superfight. Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad originally gain the upper hand, defeating four out of five of the villains, but proved powerless against Nega-Chin's Negavision power, which apparently is the opposite of Crimson Chin's Power Pupils. He drained Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad of their powers, and returning them to Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Wanda panics, shouting, "If only the Crimson Chin were here!" Timmy then gets an idea! Why wish for ONE Chin, when he could wish for ALL of them! #The 30's Pulp Fiction Chin #The 40's WWII Sergeant Chin #The 50's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin #The 60's Psychedelic Chin #The 70's Disco Chin #The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toating Chin #The 90's Grunge Chin #The New Millenium silver suited Crimson Chin Timmy then donned his Cleft outfit, and let out the cry, "Let's Get Mandibular!" And with that, the entirety of the Crimson Chins and Cleft charged in and beat the tar out of Nega-Chin, forcing him to wish himself back in the Comic Book, along with his friends, but not before declaring vengeance on the Chin and his friends. Timmy's parents then look at Cleft in his outfit and are reminded they need to punish Timmy, causing Timmy to panic! But then, he gets an idea, as the Crimson Chins clean up his room in return for helping them bring the Nega-Chin to justice. And not a moment too soon, as Mr. and Mrs. Turner enter the room, to see Timmy's room completely clean! In fact they declare it TOO clean and Mrs. Turner pulls Mr. Turner away. The episode ends with the Crimson Chin winking at the camera. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Swat Guy / Brass Knuckles *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / General *Jay Leno as Crimson Chin / Nega-Chin External links * * *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad! transcript at Scribd *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad! clip at Nick.com de:Der böse Zwillingsbruder Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Superhero Episodes